Buster
Were you looking for: [[Tortured Buster|'Tortured Buster']], his Torture Suit counterpart seen in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Bonnie, Toy Bonnie or Spring Bonnie? FRANKBURT'S= Buster is an animatronic male stripper at FRANKBURT'S, that was going to serve as one of the antagonists in The Return to Freddy's: FRANKBURT'S, before it was cancelled. Appearance Buster is a tall black and gray bunny animatronic made out of, what seems to be, a fabric casting, with glossy red cheeks on his head, which has several dark grey stripes all over it. His pupils are grey-colored, while his eyelids are actually from the endoskeleton. He has two rows of teeth on his jaw and two front rabbit teeth on his snout. He's seen wearing a black top hat with a white stripe, a green metallic bowtie and two big black buttons on his chest. He's also seen wearing a pink male thong, which references his stripper occupation. He also has a tiny tail at the rear end of his body, resembling a rabbit. Behavior Buster would have most likely started at the Show Stage with the sole strip pole and eventually roam around FRANKBURT'S and reach where Blake currently is, either be his Security Office, the vents he would be hinding at, or the Dining Area (though it is unknown where Buster would have exactly attacked the player or if he could attack in more than one place). If the player failed or neglected to hide or escape from Buster they would have gotten jumpscared by him, resulting in a game over. Trivia *Buster is the only animatronic to have a Tortured Suit counterpart first, and then an actual animatronic form after that. This counterpart is Tortured Buster. *Buster was planned to make his canonical debut in the first minigame of The Return to Freddy's 2: Major Update, replacing Spring Bonnie, who originally appeared in the minigame of the original version of TRTF2. This replacement may be due to the lore changes that occurred when The Return to Freddy's 5 was in development. *According to TSMGames, Buster was originally a perfomer at the original Frankburt's Pizza during the restaurant's lifetime. It is unknown where this counterpart remains, but it was most likely destroyed when Fazbear Fantasy Land was demolished. **This was later confirmed to be true when the TRTF2: Major Update game files were released. *A prototype of Buster could be seen in the first teaser for the original THE END (Music Video), albeit without the green bowtie and three black buttons. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 2: Major Update TRTF2MajorUpdateMinigame.PNG|Buster giving cake to children in his unnamed starring minigame. Buster TRTF2majorUpdate.gif|Buster's sprite animation from his unnamed minigame. Miscellanous L-4Tzaf1.jpg|A Buster prototype seen in the first teaser for the THE END Music Video. By bfpfilms424-d93hz84.jpg|The Buster poster that was used for TRTF5 and FRANKBURT'S. BusterPlush.png|Buster's plush in the Special Ending of TRTF5. 16f3f1 cc8ae396ab934da9aba04789c4cb60e8~mv2.png|Buster's appearance in the fourth and last teaser of The Return to Freddy's: FRANKBURT'S. Trtf f teaser5bright.png|Same teaser but brightened. External Links * Buster's model released in a custom FRANKBURT'S Blender and 3ds Max pack by S.G.P. | Delta and ToonsterMusic. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:TRTF2 Category:Major Updates Category:TRTF5 Category:FRANKBURT'S Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:TRTF Volume 2